Discovering A New Galaxy
by math-man250
Summary: A CROSSOVER! Captain Hector is being chased by the Federation (Yes, he is not invincible in this fic.) for killing WAY too many innocent people. You know what I mean, if you have had the shareware version of EV: Nova for over 30 days.
1. A New Galaxy

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or EV: Nova, or the characters. So, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
NOTE: If you're playing EV: Nova or know about the game, I just wanted to tell you that Cpt. Hector isn't invincible in this fanfic. There are also some changes in this (changes from the game). Also, Captain Hector has a new ship in this.  
  
Discovering A New Galaxy ____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: A New Galaxy  
  
The men were dead. The room was full of corpses of the people I killed, and mostly, silence. I'm Cpt. Carl J. Hector, I used to work for Ambrosia Software as a software enforcer, but I got fired for killing several innocent people. Now, I'm being chased by the Federation. The Federation are kind of cops (as they would say a long time ago). There's a bounty of 1,000,000,000 credits on my head for being the most wanted criminal in the whole galaxy.  
  
Four months later...  
  
I entered my small, but heavily armored space ship. I turned the engines on. The ship took off the ground. I was off to Planet Kismet. There was no sign of Federation patrols in the area. It was all clear...  
  
I suddenly saw a big and flashing red hole. This was something different. I approached the hole, cautiously. It became bigger and bigger, until something weird happened...I was in a different place, probably a different galaxy. Who knows (Well, I do, because I wrote this (At this point, I mean))? I saw some space ships, all unknown to me.  
  
There was a large ship that approached me. I didn't know what to do, so I just waited.  
  
"Are you Carl Hector?" A man in a dark robe in the ship asked me through a communication device.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Tell us or die." They replied.  
  
"Fine...I'm Captain Carl Jack Hector. How do you know my name?"  
  
"*Laughs* Well, Hector...Your father once worked for me. My name is Darth Ziek. I'm afraid that you have traveled to another galaxy, as your father once did."  
  
"That explains much, but how did my father die?"  
  
"We killed him, because he was no longer worthy." Darth Ziek replied, darkly.  
  
"You bastards! You won't get away with this!"  
  
"I'm afraid we already did, sucker!" Darth Ziek said, showing his tongue to me.  
  
Darth Ziek's space ship flew away as I shot at its.  
  
"SHITTY BASTARDS!" I thought to myself. 


	2. High Road To Revenge

Disclaimer: Still...I don't own EV:N or Star Wars...don't sue me!!!!  
  
NOTE: This chapter is written in 3rd person.  
  
Chapter 2: A High Road to Revenge _______________________________  
  
Captain Hector landed on the nearest planet, Naboo. The doors of the space ship closed as he left his ship.  
  
Hector spotted only four men in the landing area, one young man, and three guards.  
  
"Hector, I assume?" asked the young man.  
  
"That's me." Hector replied.  
  
"But, just call me Carl." He continued.  
  
"Sure. My name is Cilt Fearrow. I'm a Jedi...and I come in peace."  
  
"What's a Jedi?" Carl asked.  
  
"A Jedi is...well, I don't have time for this now...let's say that I came to save your life."  
  
"OK...that explains..." Carl said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You must come with me." Cilt said.  
  
"OK, like whatever."  
  
They walked away to a nearby cantina.  
  
"Carel..."  
  
"Carl." Hector corrected.  
  
"FINE...So, there's a big bounty on your head, even in this galaxy. You're the most wanted criminal in the god'damn world."  
  
"OK...Hmm...OK...That's OK (Like Anthropomorphizer would say)." Carl said.  
  
"IT'S NOT OKAY!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S MY MISSION TO PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"Ohh...I get it...you're the Terminator!! Cool!" Carl said.  
  
"No *rolling eyes*,!! I'm Cilt, not the Terminator. What the heck are you thinking? Do I look like Arnold Schwarzenegger? Do I say "I'll be back" or "Hasta la vista, baby!"? Cilt got angry.  
  
"OK, OK. Sorry. You can calm down. You're not Arnie, but I know who you are now...you're a Jedi!" Carl told.  
  
"Yes...how did you know?" Cilt asked.  
  
"Well, there was a poster that had a man and a lightsaber. It said "We want you to join the Jedi!". So, I assume that you're a Jedi, because you have a lightsaber." Carl said.  
  
"Good, Hector. So, now you know what exactly I am." Cilt said.  
  
"Anyways, we have to leave immediately to Planet Kharr. I've spotted Darth Ziek going there right now. It's a Sith place, and it's very far from this planet." Cilt continued.  
  
"OK, What-ever!" Carl said, without understanding the Sith part that Cilt was talking about.  
  
The two men left Naboo to go to Kharr.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Carl said.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Cilt said, with a little bit of anger.  
  
"Sorry." Carl said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The ship jumped into hyperspace, and soon spotted a large Sith ship.  
  
"That's it!" Cilt said, amazed.  
  
"What? Oh..that space ship. It looks like one of those from Star Trek." Hector said, Cilt laughed.  
  
"You're a funny person, Cerl."  
  
"CARL!" Hector corrected.  
  
"Fine. Anyway, we're going to land on the ship." Cilt said.  
  
"Finally, I will have my revenge....yess...the one revenge....to..." And then Sauron appears and disrupts Carl:  
  
"THAT IS MY LINE! Yessss....the one line...to rule them all!"  
  
"Whatever, man!" Cilt says and kills Sauron with his lightsaber.  
  
The two men land successfully on the large Sith ship, hoping to restore peace to the galaxy...  
  
*Opening Star Wars music* 


	3. Aboard the Ship

Some of you might be confused about the plot. Well, the answer is: The Jedi (Cilt Fearrow (cool name, huh? I took that name, cause my friend once played this game called Knights of the Old Republic, and his own character's name was Cilt Fearrow.)) and...tadaa...Captain Hector are trying to kill this bad guy named Darth Ziek. Now, They're in Ziek's large ship. Cilt tries to restore peace in the galaxy, and Carl wants to kill him for revenge...and that's not all, Hector s getting hunted.  
  
GOOD ENOUGH??????  
  
Chapter 3: Aboard the Ship _______________________________________________  
  
Hector and the Jedi wandered through out the ship, sneaking. No signs of the Sith.  
  
"This is getting kinda boorrriiingg," Carl said.  
  
"Yah," Cilt replied.  
  
They were at the ship's armory room. It was quiet.  
  
"Where da heck are these "Sith" guys, anyway?" Carl asked Cilt.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
*Silence*....After a long time, Anthropomorphizer gets somehow in the story.  
  
"Hello, I am the great anthropomorphizer," he says.  
  
"Oh..ok." Cilt says, confused.  
  
"Can you get me out of here? I'm from the planet Earth," Anthropomorphizer continues.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Cilt said.  
  
"GET ME THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!!! NOW! NOW GODDAMNIT! NOW!!!!" Anthropomorphizer gets angry.  
  
"Let's just kill him!" Carl says.  
  
"Yah, he's no use to us," Cilt says, hitting Anthropomorphizer with his bare hands.  
  
"NO! DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW WHERE DARTH ZIEK IS!!" He says.  
  
"Where?" Carl says.  
  
"The Hangar," Anthropomozphizer answers. The two men leave anthropomorphizer alone, and go to the hangar.  
  
"I sense a disturbance in the Force...it's a mighty teletubby! Oh no! We're going to die!" Cilt says, afraid.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
